


Life Sentence

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 2.15 'Out of the Past', Angst, Childhood Trauma, Episode Related, Exes, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, Nouvelle relation, Relation cachée, Relation père-fille, Relationship Under The Radar, Trauma, traumatisme d'enfance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: « J'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai besoin de lui faire face. Je veux qu'il... je veux que les personnes qui vont prendre cette décision sachent ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait. »Grace enlaça son père ; Danny attira sa tête contre son cou de façon protectrice.« En plus, j'en sais assez, avec toi faisant partie de la police, pour savoir que le témoignage des victimes ont toujours plus d'impact si elles sont là en personne pour les livrer. »
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Past Danny Williams and Rachel Edwards, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Life Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006719) by [Banshi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshi13/pseuds/Banshi13). 



> J'adore cette histoire. Point.

* * *

** PERPÉTUITÉ **

* * *

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ? »

Danny avait les mains dans les poches, cachant ses poings si serrés qu'ils étaient livides. La douleur dans la paume de ses mains lui fit penser qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il coupe ses ongles. Ses épaules, l'expression de son visage, tout hurlait « Rentrons à la maison où je pourrai t'emmitoufler, t'entourer de peluches et de gaver de cookies tout en regardant des Disney et sans être obligé à être témoin de ça. S'il te plaît. »

« Tu n'est pas obligée d'être là ; ta mère, Oncle Steve et moi, on peut s'en charger... »

« Danno... »

Ce ton, tout à la fois suppliant, appaisant et ennuyé combiné avec ces yeux et la moue boudeuse de Grace ne saisseraient jamais de faire plier Danny. Il soupira douloureusement et baissa légèrement la tête quand il sentit le menton de sa fille se poser sur son épaule tendue.

« J'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai besoin de lui faire face. Je veux qu'il... je veux que les personnes qui vont prendre cette décision sachent ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Grace enlaça son père ; Danny attira sa tête contre son cou de façon protectrice.

« En plus, j'en sais assez, avec toi faisant partie de la police, pour savoir que le témoignage des victimes ont toujours plus d'impact si elles sont là en personne pour les livrer. »

« Oui mais... »

_Ce n'est pas la même chose quand tu es concernée_ , avait envie de faire remarquer Danny mais il garda le silence. Il ressera ses bras autour de Grace, profitant des quelques secondes qui leur restaient à passer seul à seul. Rachel était en chemin ; Steve était en train de garer la voiture.

Le couloir, immaculé et fonctionnel, qui ressemblait à n'importe quel autre couloir de Cour de Justice, était relativement calme ; seul un greffier ou un civil passait de temps à autre. Il fallait que Danny se reprenne parce qu'il s'en sortait moins bien que sa fille alors que c'était elle qui avait été kidnappée et enfermée dans un box de stockage pendant des heures quand elle n'avait que huit ans par un homme en qui Danny avait eu toute confiance, à une époque. Danny se sentait toujours coupable malgré les années écoulées, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« Eh ! C'est un câlin privé, ou est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? »

La tentative d'humour de Steve aida à alléger la tension que les deux Williams ressentaient. Grace s'éloigna et permit à Steve de l'attirer contre lui pour une brève mais néanmoins nécessaire étreinte. Il la garda contre lui et lança un regard à Danny.

« On attend toujours Rachel ? »

Danny ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre que « oui » quand il appercut son ex-femme qui approchait depuis l'extrémité du couloir.

« Elle est là. »

« Je suis là. » confirma Rachel.

Elle était tirée à quatre épingles ; robe, escarpins et sac à mains. Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille en les observant tous les trois.

« On est en retard ? Ils ont déjà commencé ? »

« Non, ils ne sont toujours pas venus nous chercher. »

Danny croisa les bras. Son anxiété revenait au galop, allimentant celle de Rachel. Leurs réticences à voir Grace témoigner étaient parfaitement claires et ils en avaient fait part à Grace séparemment et ensemble. Leurs supplications pour qu'elle reste à la maison et ne prenne pas la parole étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Leur fille était fermement déterminée à regarder Rick Peterson dans les yeux et à lui dire ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce que ses actions lui avaient coûtées. Danny était profondément fier du courage et de la détermination de sa fille, et il comprenait jusqu'à un certain point, pourquoi Grace avait insistée pour être présente. Cependant, ça ne l'aidait pas à faire taire sa nature protectrice. Il remarqua Rachel qui l'observait. Il décripta son expression avec autant de facilité que si ils étaient toujours mariés. Il secoua doucement la tête ; Rachel pinça les lèvres en réponse. Grace était toujours déterminée à le faire.

« Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça, Grace ? » demanda Rachel en époussetant la robe de Grace avant de lisser ses longs cheveux châtains derrière ses épules. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas à... »

« Maman, je veux le faire. » soupira Grace en s'éloignant ; son agacement était parfaitement clair dans le ton de sa voix. « S'il vous plaît. Je veux le faire. J'en ai _besoin_. D'accord ? Alors arrêtez de me demander de... de ne pas le faire. S'il vous plaît. »

Son père et sa mère admirent finalement leur défaite, optant pour se serrer les coudes avec le support de Steve et de s'inquiéter silencieusement.

Bien que leur mariage se soit terminé depuis quinze ans, Danny et Rachel étaient toujours capables d'avoir des discussions en échangeant un simple regard ; c'était incroyable ce que vous pouviez mettre en œuvre quand votre mariage battait de l'aile et que vous ne vouliez pas que votre petite fille de quatre ans le comprenne. Leurs visages crispés et leurs yeux plissés traduisaient les « tu la ramènes à la maison tout de suite » de la part de Danny et les « non, tu la ramènes » que lui répondait Rachel. Encore et encore. Steve semblait avoir décidé de jouer les arbitres ; il se plaça entre eux, une main sur chacune de leurs épaules. Il leur parla à voix basse, trop pour que Grace puisse les entendre, mais elle espérait que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait se traduire par « Laissez tomber et laissez-là le faire. »

L'écho de pas venant de l'autre côté de la porte attira leur attention. Une femme à l'air professionnel, la petite cinquantaine, passa la tête par l'ambrasure de la porte.

« Inspecteur Williams ? Votre famille et vous pouvez entrer maintenant. L'audience va bientôt commencer. »

Grace fut la première à se mettre en mouvement. Elle entra dans la salle, les épaules crispées ; son père la suivait, une main rassurante posée sur son dos. Rachel était derrière eux et Steve fermait la marche, tripotant distraitement sa cravate ; c'était le seul signe visible de son inconfort face à ce qui allait se passer.

La salle d'audience était simple. Une table avait été installée tout au fond de la salle, deux autres, identiques, à droite et à gauche. Quatre rangées de cinq chaises étaient installées de chaque côté de l'allée, prêtes à accueillir toute personne qui aurait souhaité assister à l'audience. Un pupitre était placé au bout de l'allée, faisant face au reste de la salle ; c'était vraisemblablement l'endroit où les témoins allaient se tenir.

Danny, Rachel et Grace se dirigèrent vers la table installée le long du mur de gauche alors que Steve s'installait dans la chaise la plus proche du pupitre, du côté droit. Grace fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit.

« Pourquoi Oncle Steve s’assoit là-bas ? »

« Parce qu'Oncle Steve va s'assurer que tout le monde reste à sa place. »

Danny la guida vers son siège. Il s'assit à sa droite et Rachel à gauche. La femme qui les avait fait entrer, attendit que tout le monde s'installent ; les sièges à l'avant de la pièce se remplissant. Danny glissa un bras rassurant sur les épaules de Grace, autant pour elle que pour lui. Il jeta un regard en direction de Steve. Il était satisfait de constater que son partenaire surveillait déjà la porte qui se trouvait dans un des coins. Danny avait assisté à assez d'audience pour savoir qui allait entrer dans la pièce par cette porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne fut pas étonné quand une silhouette familière et lugubre apparut sur le seuil.

Danny n'avait pas revu Rick Peterson depuis le jour, dix ans plus tôt, quand il avait tiré la balle qui lui avait explosé le genoux. Il avait été dans une rage telle qu'il n'en n'avait jamais connue avant alors qu'il observait son ancien partenaire, l'homme qui l'avait formé et qu'il avait considéré comme son frère à une époque. Il avait été prêt à mettre une balle dans chacun de ses membres, si c'est ce qui avait été nécessaire pour que Peterson lui avoue où il avait caché Grace.

Rick entra. Il avait des menottes autour des poignets et des chevilles, reliées à sa taille par une chaîne, accentuant la boiterie dont il souffrait à cause de Danny. Il portait une combinaison orange qui pendait lâchement autour de son corps filiforme ; « HFC » était écrit dans son dos. Un homme que Danny supposait être son avocat le suivait, lui et les officiers chargés de l'escorter. Danny glissa sa main sur la nuque de Grace, la serrant une fois de manière rassurante, quand il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration. Il lui jeta un regard, constatant qu'elle gérait son arrivée à sa propre façon : elle le voyait, le reconnaissait mais refusait de lui accorder d'avantage que cela. Pas de bras croisés, pas de lèvres pincées ou de larmes pour Rick Peterson de la part de Grace Williams. Danny était peut-être capable de ressentir l'accélération de son pouls où d'entendre son souffle alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration destinée à la calmer, mais sa fille serait damnée si elle laissait Peterson voir quoi que se soit aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'elle avait hérité ça de lui, son entêtement. Dans les pires situations, ça pouvait être dangereux ; dans les meilleures, c'était quelque chose qui les aidait à garder la tête froide, à repousser la peur et à aller au bout des choses.

Danny prit, lui aussi, une inspiration pour se donner du courage.

***

« L'audience est maintenant ouverte. Mon nom est Aaron Hale. Je présiderai cette séance. Nous sommes ici pour examiner la demande de réduction de peine de monsieur Rick Peterson, détenu à la prison correctionnelle d'Halawa, qui se trouve à Aiea, Hawaii. Il s'agit d'une audience préliminaire dont la décision sera soumise au juge d'application des peines qui s'occupe de monsieur Peterson , pour une approbation finale, si le jury juge sa requête fondée... »

La voix du président s'estompa en une parfaite imitation du professeur Charlie Brown. Tout ce que Grace entendait était le son monotone émis par l'homme alors qu'il présentait formellement les personnes présentent avant de lister l'ordre du jour, comme il était requis.

Elle prit une inspiration. Au moins, la pièce était fraîche. Fraîche et lumineuse, et animée contrairement au box de stockage dans lequel l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce l'avait laissée, attachée, quand elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Discrètement, Grace jeta un regard en direction de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits plus souvent qu'elle n'était prête à l'avouer. Une silhouette sans visage qui pendant longtemps l'avait terrifié. Grace avait le souvenir de son thérapeute lui expliquant que son cerveau avait effacé le souvenir du visage de l'homme qui l'avait traumatisé pour protéger son jeune esprit, après tout ce qui s'était déroulé. Pendant longtemps, Grace avait été incapable de se souvenir de ce à quoi Rick Peterson ressemblait. Alors qu'elle observait son visage décharné, ses yeux vifs et sournois, elle était reconnaissante pour la faveur que lui avait été offerte par son cerveau. Elle était incapable de l'expliquer mais l'homme avait _l'air_ malfaisant. Malfaisant et mesquin. Et triste.

Peterson devait avoir sentit son regard sur lui parce que ses yeux bleus glacés se tournèrent vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter. Il la jaugea, la détailla et essaya de... l'intimider ? Grace baissa les yeux sur ses genoux ; ses doigts serraient fermement la feuille de papier sur laquelle elle avait écrit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le papier se froissa ; le bruit devait être plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait parce que Danno se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction. Il se pencha vers elle, murmurant doucement dans son oreille.

« Ça va ? »

Ça lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Malgré ce qu'elle avait assuré dans le couloir, malgré toutes les fois ou elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait le faire, Grace se rendit compte qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien, et de celui de sa mère et de Steve, plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait besoin de leur force, de leur attention et de leur amour pour réussir à passer outre la boule d'angoisse qui lui bloquait lentement la gorge alors qu'elle écoutait l'une des personnes présentes parler ; c'était bientôt son tour. Elle inspira profondément et glissa une main sur le genoux de son père, serrant la main qu'elle y trouva.

« Mademoiselle Williams a un témoignage qu'elle souhaite ajouter au dossier, si je ne me trompe. »

Grace sentit tous les gens présents dans la salle tourner le regard vers elle. Si elle n'était pas déjà anxieuse, l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire et de l'énormité du fait que Rick Peterson soit _assit juste là_ et allait entendre chacun de ses mots, l'aurait rendu carrément nerveuse. Elle pinça les lèvres et les humidifia du bout de la langue. Elle changea de position sur sa chaise. Son regard était toujours posé sur la papier serré fermement entre ses mains qui étaient moites.

Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire ça ? Non, est-ce qu'elle _pouvait_ faire ça ? Elle en avait été tellement sûre, ce matin, quand elle s'était réveillée, tellement sûre quand elle avait annoncé à ses parents qu'elle voulait être entendu en personne pendant l'audience, tellement sûre alors qu'elle attendait dans le couloir que l'audience débute. Mais maintenant, ce serait tellement plus facile de céder face aux demandes de ses parents et de simplement donner cette feuille au jury pour qu'il l'ajoutent au dossier, de partir et de rentrer à la maison pour se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre, que se soit chez sa mère, son père ou même chez Steve sur la plage. Ça lui semblait de plus en plus tentant alors que Grace fixait ses genoux, tout en faisant son maximum pour ignorer les yeux bleus glacés qui la brûlait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Grace ? Chérie ? » chuchota sa mère dans son oreille.

Son père n'avait pas lâché sa main alors que l'autre dégageait ses cheveux de sa nuque. Grace lui en était reconnaissante parce qu'elle commençait à avoir des bouffées de chaleur, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Une autre voix et un autre corps les rejoignit. Grace était capable de reconnaître la présence de son oncle n'importe où, de la même façon que celles de de ses parents.

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on part, Grace. »

Steve se pencha en avant pour que sa voix ne porte pas. Grace lui en était plus reconnaissante qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer parce que son geste la masqua au regard expectatif du jury, de Peterson, de son avocat et de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais son oncle ne pouvait pas faire disparaître les attentes qu'elle avait elle-même crée. Grace ferma les yeux. Elle se força à respirer profondément et calmement avant de rouvrir les yeux après un moment. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle _voulait_ le faire. Elle se le devait... _Peterson_ lui devait ce moment, et elle allait le prendre.

« Ça va. Je vais bien. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle recula sa chaise, repoussa les mains de ses parents et croisa le regard de son oncle.

« Je peux le faire, je suis prête. »

Grace contourna la table. Steve la rejoignit de l'autre côté et l'accompagna jusqu'au podium ; il reprit ensuite sa place sur sa chaise de façon à se trouver entre Grace et Peterson. Tous les gens qui auraient posés les yeux sur lui auraient pensé qu'il se contentait d'observer avec désinvolture ce qui se passait, mais Grace savait la vérité, d'autant plus que son père avait choisi de s'asseoir là plutôt qu'avec eux, à la table. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'un ancien Navy SEAL surveillait ses arrières au cas ou Peterson décide de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et vu les actions passées de l'homme, Grace pensait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ça arrive.

Steve était du même avis.

« Voulez-vous bien nous donner votre nom pour qu'il soit inscrit au dossier ? »

Grace déposa la feuille de papier sur le pupitre. Elle lissa sa robe et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je m'appelle Grace Williams. »

« Merci. »

Le Président hocha la tête.

« Vous pouvez nous donner votre témoignage, mademoiselle Williams. »

« Merci. »

Grace défroissa le papier de la paume de la main ; elle se racla la gorge.

« Euh... »

Elle était prête mais les mots écrits sur le papier lui semblaient soudainement vides du sens qu'elle voulait leur donner, des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, du message qu'elle souhaitait transmettre au jury et à l'homme à sa droite dont elle pouvait sentir le regard qui essayait de briser le mur d'obstination qu'elle avait créé.

« Je... désolé. »

Elle replia la feuille pour la glisser dans sa poche quand elle se rappela que sa robe n'en avait pas. Elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard de son oncle. Elle la lui tendit ; Steve l'attrapa sans un mot. Il se pencha en avant.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ouais. C'est juste que... je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de ça. »

Grace se retourna vers le jury.

« Désolé. Je suis prête, maintenant. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » lui assura le Président avec un sourire compréhensif. « Commencez quand vous serez prête. »

« C'est que... j'avais écrit tout ce que je pensais vouloir vous dire quand je serai ici. Je pensais être prête, que je n'aurai qu'à vous lire ce que j'avais écrit, que ça serait suffisant et que je pourrais rentrer. »

Grace croisa les mains sur le pupitre.

« J'avais tord. Ce que j'ai écrit, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé mais je ne peux pas vous le lire mots pour mots parce que je... Je veux vous le dire en personne, en vous regardant dans les yeux... »

Grace se prépara mentalement alors que son regard croisait celui de Peterson.

« … en _vous_ regardant vous, et vous dire que ce que vous m'avez fait m'a marqué. »

Peterson n'eut aucune réaction. Ça n'avait aucune importance ; ça lui donna même du courage. Grace ne faisait pas ça en attendant une réaction de sa part. Elle le faisait uniquement dans son propre intérêt.

« J'avais huit ans quand Rick Peterson s'est présenté à moi comme un officier de police et un ami de mon père. Il m'a dit qu'il était là, pendant ma leçon de tennis, parce que mon père était à l'hôpital et qu'il fallait qu'on le rejoigne. Comme n'importe quel enfant de huit ans devant un officier de police en uniforme qui lui annonce que son père policier est à l'hôpital, je l'ai cru. Mon professeur de tennis l'a cru. Alors je l'ai suivi. Il a appelé mon père et m'a laissé lui parler. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. Je me souviens que Danno... mon père... m'a demandé si je pouvais voir quelque chose autour de moi, si je pouvais lui dire où j'étais. »

« Évidement, je n'ai pas pu. » souffla Grace avec un petit rire dérisoire. « Il... Peterson... m'avait mise à l'arrière d'une voiture. Je pouvais à peine voir à l'extérieur parce que j'étais trop petite. Il m'a ensuite conduite jusqu'à un hangar de stockage. Je me souviens que je lui ai demandé ce qu'on faisait là. Je croyais qu'on allait à l'hôpital. »

_« Ton papa a fait quelque chose de vraiment vilain, Gracie » dit Rick en la faisant sortir de la voiture et en la traînant vers un box de stockage. Il tenait fortement son bras fin alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Grace ne pouvait pas voir grand chose à cause de la pénombre mais elle savait instinctivement que cet endroit, où était cet homme, était le dernier endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver. Elle essaya de se dégager de toutes les forces qu'une petite fille de huit ans pouvait déployer._

_« Je veux voir Danno... »_

_« Vraiment ? Eh bien, si Danno fait tout ce que je lui dit, tu le verras très bientôt, Grace. Dans le cas contraire... »_

_Rick tira la petite fille brusquement vers lui. Grace se débattait et se tordait dans tous les sens pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle paniquait et elle le suppliait en pleurant de la laser partir, de la laisser voir son Danno et sa maman. Ça dura trente secondes avant qu'il la pousse dans une chaise. Il attacha fermement ses jambes à celle de la chaise et ses bras aux accoudoirs ; la corde mordait sa peau fragile._

_Ensuite, il la laissa là, seule, ignorant ses sanglots et ses suppliques pour qu'il revienne, qu'il ne la laisse pas dans le noir et qu'il la laisse voir sa maman et son Danno._

« Il m'a laissé là pendant des heures. » souffla Grace. « Pendant des _heures_. Ma leçon de tennis était après l'école. Mon père et Oncle Steve ne m'ont pas retrouvé avant qu'il fasse nuit. Je... il ne m'a pas laissé utiliser les toilettes avant de m'attacher et de m'abandonner. J'étais terrorisé ; je vous laisse imaginer ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir sans lumière pendant des mois après ça. » continua Grace. « Les veilleuses ne servaient à rien ; la lumière dans la chambre devait être allumée. Danno et maman venaient l'éteindre après que je me sois endormie, mais si je me réveillais dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, je me mettais souvent à pleurer jusqu'à ce que mes parents viennent. Je finissais ma nuit avec eux. Ou avec Oncle Steve, aussi. »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour lui offrir un pâle sourire ; elle vit de la colère dans ses yeux quand elle le fit. Ça lui fit tourner les yeux ver s son Danno. Toute la furie qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Steve n'était rien en comparaison avec le regard profondément meurtrier que son Danno jetait en direction de Rick Peterson. La seule chose qui le gardait dans son siège était le bras que sa mère avait passé autour de ses épaules et son autre main sur son avant-bras. Le visage de Rachel était un masque de pur mépris. Grace sentit la peur s'éloigner, remplacée par quelque chose d'autre.

De la colère. Terrible et intense, prête à être libérée. Elle braque un regard sombre vers Peterson, sans plus fuir son regard vide et son rictus méprisant. Elle se libéra.

« Est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de vouloir aller à une soirée pyjama et d'être la gamine dont on doit appeler les parents au milieu de la nuit parce que vous vous êtes effondrée devant tous vos amis au moment d'aller se coucher et d'éteindre les lumières ? » gronda pratiquement Grace.

Ça n'avait aucune importance que Peterson la regarde ; elle lui rendit son regard.

« J'ai fait des cauchemars où j'étais prise au piège sans pouvoir m'échapper. J'ai eu des cauchemars où les parents me trouvaient, où Oncle Steve me trouvait, où n'importe qui me trouvait, mais je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre parce que Rick Peterson... vous... continuiez à m'enlever ! Des fois, dans mes cauchemars, personne ne venait. Je restais assis là où j'étais enfermée, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille en criant ou en sanglotant ; parfois les deux à la fois. »

Grace sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les repoussa avec obstination. Elle avait assez pleuré à cause de Peterson. Elle n'en verserait plus une seule pour lui.

« J'ai vu un thérapeute pendant des années après ça. Il m'arrive encore d’avoir des cauchemars. Un nuit, j'ai donné un coup de poing à mon petit-ami, parce que je rêvais que j'étais de retour dans le box de stockage et que j'essayais de m'enfuir. Il a eu un coquard pendant des jours. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, même après qu'il m'ait répété que ce n'était pas ma faute, encore et encore. »

« Vous avez enlevé un enfant... une petite fille que vous ne connaissiez pas... et vous m'avez enfermé dans une pièce sombre et froide. Vous m'avez attaché à une chaise. Vous m'avez laissé seule alors que je pleurais. Je me suis fait dessus. J'ai prié pour que mes parents me trouvent. Tout ça parce que mon père était, et est toujours, le bon et honorable et remarquable policier que vous _auriez voulu_ être. Et parce qu'il avait témoigné contre vous quand la police de Newark avait découvert que vous étiez pourri. »

Sa voix était amère, son visage plus encore. C'était tellement étranger à son attitude habituelle que ça n'en était que plus frappant. Le silence dans la pièce était si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau jusqu'à ce que le Président se racle la gorge doucement.

« Mademoiselle Williams, avez-vous une requête à soumettre au jury ? »

« Oui ».

Grace détourna finalement le regard de celui de Peterson pour regarder les membres du jury assis face à elle.

« Les personnes qui enlèvent des enfants ne devraient pas bénéficier de réduction de peine. Il est en prison pour meurtre, kidnapping et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais il a une cellule avec de la lumière et l'air conditionné. Il n'est pas seul, à se demander si quelqu'un va venir lui donner de quoi manger ou le laisser aller aux toilettes. C'est plus que ce qu'il m'a accordé, ce qu'il a accordé au policier de l'air qu'il a assassiné. Il devrait passer _chaque jour_ du reste de sa peine à en faire l'expérience. Et quand il aura purgé sa peine, je pense qu'il devrait quitter Hawaii et retourner sur le continent et qu'il y reste pour le reste de sa vie. Loin de ma famille et loin de moi. »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Elle était soudainement fatiguée, épuisée même. Ses mains, qu'elle avait gardée fermement croisées ; se détendirent assez pour qu'elle réalise qu'elles étaient blafardes tant elle les avait serrées. Elle agrippa les côtés du pupitre pour se stabiliser même si tout ce qu'elle voulait était de s'asseoir.

« Je vais devoir vivre avec ce qu'il m'a fait pour le reste de ma vie. Je vais mieux, mais ça ne disparaîtra jamais ; je l'ai accepté. Ça ne m'empêche plus de vivre, mais ça sera toujours là, quelque part. J'aurai toujours à y faire face d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Ma_ sentence est une sentence à _vie_. Je ne pense pas que ça soit trop demander que de vouloir qu'il exécute la sienne en entier. »

Grace s'éloigna du pupitre et butta dans un solide mur de muscles. Elle se relaxa instinctivement, sachant que son Oncle Steve n'aurait laissé personne d'autre se tenir derrière elle, ou même s'approcher d'elle, sans son accord. La silhouette était trop grande pour être celle de son père, et elle pouvait toujours le voir, lui et sa mère, assit à la table qui leur avait été attribuée quand ils étaient entrés dans la salle. Par élimination, ça signifiait que c'était Steve et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'accepter l'océan chaleureux que lui offraient ses bras quand il se déplaça pour se poster près à côté d'elle.

« Commandant McGarrett, l'Inspecteur Williams, madame Edwards ou vous-même, avez vous quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Euh, non monsieur. Je pense que Grace a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. »

« Très bien. Mademoiselle Williams, je réalise que ça a dû être très dur pour vous. Nous vous remercions du courage dont vous avez fait preuve en venant témoigner. »

Le Président repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez avec sérieux.

« Votre famille et vous pouvez rester ici pour assister à la suite de l'audience, ou vous pouvez partir. Nous avons vos coordonnées ; nous pourrons vous transmettre les résultats de l'audience quand ça sera terminé, si vous le désirez. »

Grace se gratta le bras avant de lever les yeux vers Steve quand il lui donna un petit coup de coude après un long moment de silence. Son regard glissa sur ses parents, sur Danno qui articula silencieusement « C'est à toi de voir. » Elle leur offrit à tous les deux un sourire avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'avant.

« Combien de temps l'audience va-t-elle encore durer ? »

« Nous n'avons aucun autre témoin à entendre. Il y a uniquement l'avocat de monsieur Peterson qui doit faire une déclaration. Après quoi, nous délibérerons. »

Grace ne passa pas à côté du fait que l'homme avait fait attention à ne pas dire combien de temps dureraient les délibérations ; elle pourrait toujours partir si elle ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage.

« Je reste. »

Cette fois, quand elle se dirigea vers sa chaise, Steve la suivie. Il s'installa dans un des siège du premier rang, juste derrière Danno alors qu'elle se rasseyait entre ses parents. Elle croisa les jambes, réarrangeant sa robe autour d'elle.

Elle n'accorda que très peu d'attention à l'avocat de Peterson, ne captant que quelques bribes de ce que son père et Steve lui avaient dit qu'il dirait : Peterson avait « changé », il avait des « remords » à cause de ses actions passées, il n'avait commis aucune « infraction » alors qu'il travaillait au sein de la prison d'Halawa (il lui avait fallu des années pour obtenir un poste à cause des charges qui avaient été retenues contre lui) et il coopérait avec la Division des Affaires Internes d'Halawa de multiples façons dont l'une d'entre elles consistait à fournir des informations sur les autres détenus. Grace resta silencieuse tout du long. Elle passa la majeur partie du temps à regarder sur le côté ou les yeux fixés sur la table devant elle.

« Très bien. »

La voix du Président fit sursauter Grace, la tirant de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle observa l'avocat rejoindre son siège. Elle était satisfaite de constater qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de la situation.

« Nous allons prendre trente minutes pour déjeuner, puis une heure pour délibérer. Nous reprendrons l'audience à une heure cet après-midi. »

Le Président et les membres du jury se levèrent. Ils quittèrent la pièce par une porte discrète, les uns à la suite des autres. Grace se laissa aller dans son siège ; elle était soulagée que son rôle dans cette histoire soit terminé. Elle laissa sa mère l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle sourit légèrement quand Rachel lui murmura à quel point elle était fière d'elle.

« Tu as faim, Monkey ? »

Grace secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. J'aimerai juste que ce soit déjà terminé et qu'on puisse ensuite aller déjeuner. »

Une tâche orange se déplaça à la périphérie de sa vision. Elle se retourna, observant Peterson qui était conduit hors de la salle, regardant partout sauf dans sa direction et celle de sa famille.

« Il n'arrive même pas à regarder par ici. » murmura-t-elle. « Avant que l'audience commence, je l'ai surpris à me regarder. Il essayait de m'intimider, et maintenant, il ne peut même plus tourner la tête par ici. »

« C'est parce que tu as été tellement forte, Grace. »

Rachel lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu n'es plus la petit fille qu'il a enlevée, il y a des années. Tu es une jeune femme qui a eu le courage de l'affronter. Quand il s'est rendu compte que tu ne fuirais pas, il a fait marche arrière. C'est ce que font les couards. »

Grace sentit un baiser être déposé au sommet de son crâne ; elle se laissa aller pendant un instant. Elle se redressa ensuite et se leva. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle vit, ses parents et Steve faire la même chose.

« Danno, où sont les toilettes ? »

« Je les ai vu en arrivant. Je t'accompagne. »

Rachel avait sentit que sa fille avait certainement besoin de plus qu'un peu d'eau sur le visage ; elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lança un regard entendu aux deux hommes.

« On n'en en pas pour longtemps. Essayez de ne pas vous fourrez dans les ennuis pendant ce temps, s'il vous plaît. »

On aurait pu penser que ses paroles étaient adressées à Danny, ce qui était le cas, mais Rachel en savait assez pour inclure Steve. Si il y avait le moindre doute à ce sujet, un simple regard à l'expression de Rachel, l'aurait immédiatement fait disparaître. Danny attendit jusqu'à ce que son ex-femme et sa fille aient quittées la salle d'audience ; il tourna ensuite un regard malicieux en direction de Steve.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher Peterson ? »

« Danny, en toute honnêteté, il n'y a rien que je souhaiterai d'avantage, à l'heure actuelle. »

***

Si on comparait les Forces de l'Ordre à une famille, les agents correctionnels auraient été les cousins par alliance cool. Leurs chemins ne se croissaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité, mais lorsque cela arrivait, c'était comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ce qui expliquait que l'un des lieutenants chargés de la surveillance de Peterson devait un ou deux faveurs au Cinq-0. Faveur qu'il venait de leur rendre en permettant à Danny de se trouver actuellement assit en face de son ancien coéquipier, uniquement séparés de Rick par une vitre. Il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais il savait que c'était probablement pour le mieux. Danny savait qu'il aurait profité de n'importe qu'elle excuse pour se jeter à la tête de Peterson pendant l'audience ; rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que de laisser le détenu ensanglanté, meurtri et blessé.

« Je ne pense pas que je suis supposé avoir des visiteurs. »

Rick était avachi sur le côté, totalement apathique si ce n'est carrément ennuyé.

« Je suis quasiment certain que tu enfreints au moins une règle, D. »

« C'est marrant, tu t'inquiètes soudainement des règles. C'est cool. » gloussa Danny sans la moindre trace de gaieté ; le dédain dégoulinait par tous les pores de sa peau. « Tu t'inquiètes des règles, et je n'en ai rien à faire de te casser la gueule. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait une vitre pour nous séparer. »

« Je veux mon avocat. »

« Votre avocat est actuellement retenu par le Président Hale. »

Steve haussa les épaules et offrit un sourire sans joie à Peterson.

« En plus, ton avocat est un gamin de 26 ans qui vient tout juste d'être diplômé de l'école de Droit. Il t'utilise pour se faire les dents. » l'informa Danny en se frottant les mains et en se penchant en avant. « Ce qui me fait croire qu'il n'aura aucun problème avec le fait qu'on prenne quelques minutes pour rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Surtout que je sais de source sûre qu'il a un rendez-vous, la semaine prochaine, qui va faire décoller sa carrière. » ajouta Steve.

Rick haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est pas que j'apprécie pas la conversation et tout, maus j'espérerai avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité ; les prisons sont des endroits bruyants, vous savez ? »

« Ah ça, c'est évident que tu le sais mieux que nous. » sourit Danny. « Je veux juste que tu saches, au cas ou tu aurais le moindre doute, qu'elle va bien. Ma fille, mon... incroyablement forte et brave et intelligente petite fille a eu une belle vie malgré ce que tu lui as fait. Tu m'as un peu brisé, ce jour-là ; je l'admet. Félicitations. Mais elle ? Elle est tellement plus forte que toi... que moi... Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre chance de la salir. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Non. »

Danny se leva.

« J'ai adoré la voir grandir. Elle a été la lumière de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ça, à mon sujet, mais je n'ai jamais été très porté sur la religion, ou l'idée d'être sauvé... mais cette fille, c'est ma rédemption, Rick. Je veux que tu le saches et que j'ai pitié de toi. »

« Pitié de moi. » ricana Rick. « Tu penses que je vais me sentir insulté par le fait que tu as pitié de moi ? Tu as toujours essayé de te faire passer pour plus grand et plus méchant que tu n'es D. Mais ça, c'est petit même venant de toi. »

Le sourire de Danny était carnassier alors qu'il glissait les mains dans ses poches avec décontraction.

« Non, non, non, Rick ; je n'essaie pas de t'insulter. C'est simplement que... je sais que tu n'auras jamais ce que j'ai eu, tu sais ? Tu es enfermé. Tu ne peux pas passer de temps avec tes enfants. Tu ne les a pas vu grandir. Tu ne peux pas assister à leurs matchs de foot, à leurs compétitions de natation ou à leurs récitals de danse. Hein ? Et moi... eh ben, moi, j'ai eu tout ça et plus encore. »

Il sut qu'il avait touché juste quand l'expression de Peterson s'aigrit immédiatement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se pencha en avant.

« Tu sais que cette audience est au sujet de ma réduction de peine, n'est-ce pas ? »

La menace était subtile mais bien présente. Steve renifla.

« Vous n'aurez pas de réduction de peine, Rick. Compris ? Et avant que vous en parliez, par que nous sommes au courant que vous en avez fait la demande, vous ne serrez pas transféré en sécurité minimum. Vous avez assassiné un agent fédéral, vous avez kidnappé une fillette, vous avez pris en otage un membre des Forces de l'Ordre pour l'obligé à tirer sur un homme innocent. »

Steve se pencha en avant ; il poussa légèrement son coéquipier sur le côté pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Peterson. Il ne s'arrêta pas sur la haine qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard de l'homme.

« Grace, Danny et Rachel ont perdu plus qu'assez de temps avec vous. Mais moi ? Moi, j'ai tout mon temps. Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que vous passiez le reste de vos jours derrière les barreaux. Il n'y aura plus de demande de libération, et quand je partirai d'ici aujourd'hui... le premier coup de téléphone que je passerai sera pour demander au Directeur Greer une faveur personnelle, pour qu'il vous retirer de la liste des travailleurs. Il me l'a doit. Vous... »

Steve tapa la vitre le séparant de l'autre homme du doigt.

« … vous êtes mon nouveau passe-temps. Vous allez mourir en prison, Rick ; je vous le promet. Plus que ça, je le promet à l'homme qui se tient à côté de moi. »

Steve serra les poings, une fois, deux fois, sur le bord de la table avant de se lever. Il regarda en direction de Danny ; il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, aussi satisfait que détendu. Danny laissa son regard s'attarder quelques secondes de plus sur Peterson, avant de sourire à Steve.

« Ça va, babe ? »

Steve hocha la tête et épousseta la veste de son costume.

« Donc, je suppose que je... c'est un adieu, Rick. »

Danny se gratta le côté de la tête et ouvrit la porte. Il fit mine d'ignorer les épaules basses de Peterson face à sa défaite, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû se conduire de façon plus mature, mais Danny n'était qu'un homme et l'homme qui avait faire vivre un enfer à sa fille ne recevait que ce qu'il avait mérité.

Il en profitait. Il tint la porte ouverte et suivit Steve à l'extérieur qui tira son téléphone de sa poche, y jeta un coup d’œil.

« Seulement dix minutes. Pas mal. »

Steve sourit.

« Ça serait pas un nouveau record ? »

« Quel nouveau record ? »

« Pour secouer un suspect. »

« Secouer un... suspect. Quel suspect, Steve ? Il a arrêté d'être un suspect il y a treize ans quand on l'attrapé et envoyé derrière les barreaux. C'est un criminel condamné maintenant. »

« Oh. »

L'expression de Steve se décomposa, rappelant à Danny ce que ses enfants arboraient quand Danny leur avait dit que oui, il y avait une limite au nombre de bonbons qu'ils pouvaient avaler en une seule nuit à Halloween.

« C'est une catégorie totalement différente, ça. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Notre record pour intimider un condamné est de six minutes et vingt-sept secondes. »

Danny posa un regard exaspéré sur le dos de Steve alors qu'il s'éloignait avec arrogance.

« Évidement, tu t'es sentit obligé de chronométrer ce genre de truc. Espèce de maniaque de la compétition. »

***

Si Rachel remarqua les expressions étrangement suffisantes qu'affichaient Steve et Danny, elle n'en dit pas un mot. Grace reconnu sans aucun doute possible l'aura qu'ils émettaient, comme toute personne avec une paire d'yeux fonctionnelle. Son père et son oncle avaient fait quelque chose qui les rendait particulièrement fiers d'eux-mêmes ; même si c'était quelque chose qui ferait froncer les sourcils à la majorité des gens, voir qui était à la limite de la légalité. Elle décida qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et décida de mentionner nonchalamment le rendez-vous qu'elle avait de prévu avec Will plus tard dans la journée. Elle savoura la foule d'émotions qui traversa le visage de son père, la principale pouvant être intitulée : « achevez-moi. » Elle éclata de rire quand Danny grogna et glissa un bras sous le sien. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'elle était une petite fille.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, Danno. Souviens-toi, tu apprécies Will, hein ? »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonna Danny. « Tu vas sans doute avoir à me le rappeler encore un bon millier de fois pour être sûre que je n'oublie pas. »

« C'est vraiment cool de voir que tu ne réagis pas de manière excessive. »

Rachel lui offrit un sourire doux et vaguement sarcastique.

« Tu sais quoi, attends que Charlie commence à sortir. »

Danny lança un faux regard noir à Rachel par dessus l'épaule de Grace.

« Je vais adorer ça. En fait, je te rappellerai même ce moment et tous les autres où tu t'es moqué de ma peine. Je vais prendre des photos pour en faire un scrap-book avec des annotations en bas de page. »

« Daniel, je serai impressionnée si tu avais la moindre idée d'où te procurer un scrap-book. » répliqua Rachel, pince-sans-rire. « Et plus encore si tu as la patience d'en réaliser un. »

« Pour immortaliser ces instants, tu serais étonnée de savoir jusqu'où je serai prêt à aller. »

Ses parents se lancèrent dans une de leur traditionnelle partie de tennis verbale, sans venin et sans haine. Grace jeta un regard à Steve par dessus l'épaule de Danny ; il secouait la tête devant les chamailleries des deux ex-époux. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel tous les deux, mais aucun d'eux ne comptaient les stopper. Premièrement, c'était hilarant. Deuxièmement, Grace savaient que ses parents pouvaient être aussi mesquins l'un que l'autre, considérant toutes les horribles choses qu'ils s'étaient dites, toutes les horribles choses que sa mère avait faites. Maintenant, quand ses parents se disputaient, ils le faisaient avec tout le respect et l'amour qu'ils avaient éprouvés l'un pour l'autre à l'esprit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne redoutait plus qu'ils cause une scène en publique. Danny et Rachel avaient signé un cessez-le-feu des années plus tôt, avant que leurs échecs à se réconcilier ne les conduisent à l'échec d'une troisième ou quatrième tentative de mariage qui n'avait simplement pas lieu d'être.

Grace se glissa près de Steve, laissant sa mère et son père continuer leur discussion sur ce que chacun d'eux étaient capables d'accomplir quand il était question de travaux manuels. Elle s'appuya contre lui avec reconnaissance et il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ça va prendre encore combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que Danny admette qu'il ne sait pas où acheter un scrap-book ? »

« Non. »

Grace étouffa son rire dans sa chemise. Ça faisait du bien de rire après toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt.

« Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous diront ce qu'ils ont décidé? »

« Il est seulement un peu plus d'une heure. On peut espérer que ça ne sera plus très long. »

Steve la serra contre lui.

« Au moins, on a de quoi se distraire en attendant, hein ? »

Elle hocha la tête contre lui.

« Ouais. Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, Oncle Steve. »

« Il n'y a nul par où j'aurai préféré être, Grace Face. »

Steve déposa un baiser sur son crâne. La porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrit à cet instant. L'homme qui était venu les chercher resta muet alors qu'il observait Danny et Rachel qui étaient en train de décrire en détail ce que contiendraient leurs scrap-books respectifs.

« Il y aura au moins quatre pages sur la fois où tu as découvert qu'on pouvait boire des shots dans des tubes à essai et où tu as fini par rouler sous la table à Hoboken. » était en train de lui dire Danny.

Rachel poussa un cri indigné.

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne prendrais aucune photo de moi à cette soirée ! »

« Je l'ai pas fait ; c'est Rob et il me les a passées après. » sourit Danny.

Grace était désolée pour le pauvre greffier qui avait été chargé de venir les chercher. Steve aussi, de toute évidence puisqu'il s'avança jusqu'à Danny et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé de devoir mettre fin à votre petite réunion éditoriale au sujet de votre collection de scrap-books mais ils nous attendent. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, la vitesse à laquelle Danny et Rachel reprirent leur sérieux aurait été parfaitement habituelle. Ils suivirent tous les quatre le greffier. Contrairement à la première fois, les membre du jury n'étaient pas assit derrière la table et le Président était debout derrière le pupitre. Grace regarda autour d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

Personne n'avait besoin de demander de qui elle parlait.

« Le détenu Peterson est déjà de retour pour Halawa... »

Le Président lui offrit un sourire alors qu'il croisait son regard.

« ...où il restera pour la durée totale de sa sentence originelle. »

« Je... oh. D'accord. »

Grace se sentit submergée de soulagement.

« Il ne sortira vraiment pas plus tôt ? »

« Pour être honnête, avant même que vous ne preniez la parole, nous avions eu l'opportunité de jeter un œil à son dossier. Nous avions décidé que, sauf si il était mourant et souhaitait passer ses dernier jours dans son état de naissance, près de sa famille, nous refuserions sa requête de remise de peine. »

Hale haussa les épaules.

« Je doute que même cette hypothèse soit assez pour nous convaincre. Vous savez, il est déjà arrivé que des détenus soient libérés avant d'avoir purgé la totalité de leur peine car ils prétendaient être mourant et que quelques années plus tard, ils soient retrouver à mener une petite vie confortable. »

« Il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison, Grace. » murmura doucement Danny. « Il ne sortira jamais. »

« Je dois aussi vous dire que même si nous avions pris notre décision avant d'entendre votre témoignage, si l'un d'entre nous avait des doute, ils auraient tous disparus. »

Hale tendit la main, serrant celle de Grace.

« Il y a tellement de victimes qui ne peuvent pas raconter leur histoire avec leurs propres mots. Je sais qu'être présente ici, aujourd'hui, pour nous dire ce qu'il vous est arrivé, est au-delà de difficile. Je vous remercie de nous avoir permis d'entendre votre histoire de votre propre bouche. »

Le Président Hale quitta la pièce après que Grace et les autres l'aient remercié. Ils sortirent tous les quatre et traversèrent les couloirs jusqu'au parking. L'éclat du soleil sembla leur remonter à tous le moral. Dans le cas de Steve, cela sembla même lui rappeler que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps.

« J'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Quelqu'un d'autre à faim ? »

« Je pourrai manger un bout. »

Danny jeta un coup d’œil à Grace qui hocha la tête. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction de Rachel.

« Tu nous accompagnes ? »

« Je... Charlie va pas tarder à sortir de l'école. Je pense que je vais rentrer à la maison ; manger un morceau et l'attendre. »

Malgré toute sa grâce et son sang-froid, ses tics nerveux étaient aussi évident que lorsque Danny était à bout de patience. Steve la vit remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, changer sa prise sur son sac à main et basculer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Comme toujours, Steve su ce qu'allait dire Danny alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai besoin que tu me dises où est ce magasin, Biff Francis, pour que je puisse acheter un scrap-book. Alors est-ce que tu veux bien monter dans ta voiture et nous suivre ? Hein ? Steve est grincheux quand il a faim. S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à subir la présence d'un Steve affamé et grincheux. Je me fais tirer dessus quand il est grincheux. »

« _Tu_ te fais tirer dessus quand _j'ai_ faim !? »

« Je crois que je vais monter avec toi, Maman. »

Grace s'éloigna judicieusement de son père et de Steve. Elle se dirigea vers la Mercedes de Rachel qui se contenta de suivre sa fille, sans se soucier de dire à Danny que le magasin dont il avait parlé n'existait pas. Cependant, la boutique Ben Franklin se trouvait sur North King Street. Ça ne lui échappa pas, alors que Grace et elle quittait la place de parking, que les deux hommes étaient toujours en train de se disputer.

« Seigneur, quand est-ce qu'ils vont finir par comprendre ? » marmonna Rachel en jetant un regard à Grace qui se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme la relation entre son père et l'aimant à problème qui lui servait de partenaire et qui était comme un oncle pour elle.

« Je suppose que le jury délibère toujours à ce sujet. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que je peux aider à accélérer les choses. »

Rachel dirigea la voiture vers les deux hommes et baisse sa vitre.

« Quand vous aurez fini de flirter tous les deux, Grace et moi seront au Hilton à vous attendre, avec un repas près. Suivez-nous quand vous en aurez terminé avec le rituel d'accouplement, hein ? »

Rachel mit ses lunettes de soleil et accéléra, laissant des traces de gomme et deux membres totalement confus du Cinq-0 derrière elle.

Steve regarda la voiture tourner à droite et accélérer.

« J''en déduis que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit.3

« C'est... tu sais, c'est sur ma liste de choses à faire. »

« Poule mouillée. »

« Exactement. Et je suis affamé. »

Danny se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, faisait ricaner d'autant plus Steve qui le suivait.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant, fainéant? Hein ? J'ai une fille à gâter et un scrap-book à acheter. »


End file.
